White Day 2: Swan Song
|engine = Unreal Engine 4 |modes = Single player |ratings = |media = |input = *PlayStation VR *DualShock 4 }} White Day 2: Swan Song ( ) formerly known overseas as The School 2: Swan Song'''The previously English titled ( The School: Swan Song ) was introduced in the '''PS VR Asia Conference on July 28th.The swan song is a metaphorical phrase for a final gesture, effort, or performance given just before death or retirement., is an upcoming first-person survival horror video game and is the sequel to the White Day Remake. Story-wise, it serves as a prequel to "White Day" and is the second main installment in the White Day series and the third title in the franchise. It was announced in 2015 and is currently under development exclusively for PlayStation 4 (PSVR) by Sonnori (formerly known as ROI Games) on the Unreal Engine 4 and was originally targeted for a 2018 Release date in Korea.Korean Source: Korean Source: Story In chronological order, this game is a prequel set six years prior to the first game. The story reveals the truth behind the suicide cases which were briefly mentioned in the first game. Due to the serial suicide incident, a temporary school closure order is issued at the Yeondu High School. A few students sneak into the school at night where no one can enter. You must find a way to survive with girls against the of the upcoming death. Before death comes, only the mysterious song is the only clue to the escape. You must unlock the secret of the song and leave school safely. But... A person hidden among the girls has no intention of opening the door easily.Synopsis 연쇄 자살소동이 벌어진 연두고등학교에 휴교령이 내려진다. 아무도 출입할 수 없는 밤의 학교에 학생들이 몰래 숨어든다. 당신은 다가오는 죽음의 예고에 맞서 그녀들과 살아남을 방법을 찾아야 한다. 죽음이 찾아오기 전 의문의 노랫소리만이 탈출을 위한 유일한 단서가 된다. 노래의 비밀을 풀고 무사히 학교를 빠져 나가야 한다. 하지만…그녀들 사이에 숨은 이는 쉽게 문을 열어줄 생각이 없다… 6 Students, a male senior student and 5 female students, enter the school in the middle of the night to uncover the secret related to the death and suicide of several students and friends and a mysterious song. Characters Five characters were revealed including the main heroine and the protagonist, though the identity of the protagonist wasn't revealed. *Song Jin-woo: The Protagonist, who has voice acting this time (Korean voice: 디도(성우)) *Kang Seo-yeon (강서연): *Bak So-eun (박소은): Glasses Girl. *Lee Yoo-ri (이유리): The main heroine, she is a student of Yeondu High School at the time of the events. *Han Se-gyeong (한세경): *Yun Si-a (윤시아): Locations Because the game is set 6 years before the first game, thus taking place in 1995, Yeondu High School will be different: *The basement and 4th floor of the Main Building & outside of the building will be accessible (they were locked in 2001 / in the first game). *Much like the 1st floor, the 2nd floor of Main Building 1 has a double glass door that leads to a small balcony (which was probably removed for plot-related reasons in the first game; possibly due to suicide cases ). Gameplay It's been revealed that the game will follow its predecessor in terms of gameplay but with major changes to the UI (user interface) designed for VR and the removal of the running ability. Both of these features have been adapted to reduce chances of suffering from a simulation sickness while playing the game. When it was announced at 2016 G-Star, it was introduced as 'a casual game consisting of several short stages'. However, The developers changed their minds by playing a VR version of a recently released horror game in overseas and Changed the scenario style like a general package game. Development Prototype Originally announced in 2015 and showcased in teaser as "White Day PSVR" running on the PlayStation 4 (PSVR), showing the actual remake running with PSVR Capability, the teaser shows the janitor following Lee Hui-min as Seol Ji-hyun is grabbed by Hui-min and both hiding in the registration room, eventually she turns into the Spider Ghost where the teaser ends.Whiteday PlayStation VR Teaser Official Announcement and reset In May 10, 2016, White Day: Swan Song was officially revealed in Sony Computer Entertainment Korea's PlayStation Developer Conference 2016, where a teaser trailer was shown along with information disclosed of the characters in the game, the main heroine and features of the game system. Developers said that it would be difficult to fit existing scenarios (White Day Remake) into VR play, So they changed scenarios. It's been revealed that the UI would be adapted for VR and the running feature was disabled/removed to prevent virtual reality sickness. 5 characters were revealed including a main heroine, though the identity of the protagonist wasn't revealed, assumed to be a male protagonist making up a total of 6 main characters. Korean Photographer Rotta was also revealed to be on the development team and he will photograph "real life" female models for them to make the female characters. English title In July 28, 2016, the game's English title ( The School: Swan Song ) was announced in PS VR Asia Conference 2016. It was given a tentative release date of 2016 Q4.PlayStation VR Asia Conference JULY 2016 The first playable tech demo of the game was exhibited in Ani-Com & Games (ACG) Hong Kong 2016. G-Star 2016 Demo In November 17, 2016, The Demo version of The School: Swan Song was exhibited in G-Star 2016 (Video game trade show in Korea) and New information was announced. The game was revealed to be running on the Unreal Engine 4 (unlike it's predecessor which ran on the Unity Engine) and a new place was shown to be explorable in Yeondu High School which are pretty much the locked basement and outside the building in the previous game and a new game-play feature was revealed. It was also given a new release date of 2017. Rename The game was later renamed to "White Day 2: Swan Song" internationally and in Korea, ditching the localized title "The School" in favor of the original name, and flipping the swan to appear as the number "2" - as it was in the old localized title. ROTTA incident It is rumored that developed on the game halted indefinitely due to the allegations imposed on photographer ROTTA being involved in a sexual harassment incident, although the accuracy of these rumors must be verified and if it had any implication on the game's development at all. Gallery Images White_Day-Swansong.jpg|Swan Song old logo as of 2016. The School Swan Song Logo LQ.PNG|Old English/International/Overseas logo. Swansong.png|Swan Song new logo as of August 2017. White Day Swan Song SCEK 2016 Conference Captures 1.jpg White Day Swan Song SCEK 2016 Conference Captures 2.jpg|Lee Yoo-ri (이유리) White Day Swan Song SCEK 2016 Conference Captures 3.jpg|Cooperation with Korea's Photographer "ROTTA" White Day Swan Song SCEK 2016 Conference Captures 4.jpg|Release Date (2016, Q4: around October–December) but later delayed to 2017 white day swan song cast off screen.jpg white day swan song cast off screen_Lee yoo-ri.jpg white day swan song cast off screen_Bak So-eun.jpg PSVR_The_White_day-Swansong_Demo_ACGHK_1.jpg|Show tech demo on ACGHK (Source :Official FaceBook) PSVR_The_White_day-Swansong_Demo_ACGHK_2.jpg|Show tech demo on ACGHK (Source :Official FaceBook) PSVR_The_White_day-Swansong_Demo_ACGHK_3.jpg|Show tech demo on ACGHK (Source :Official FaceBook) PSVR_The_White_day-Swansong_Demo_ACGHK_4.jpg|Show tech demo on ACGHK (Source :Official FaceBook) PSVR_The_White_day-Swansong_Demo_ACGHK_5.jpg|Show tech demo on ACGHK (Source :Official FaceBook) About_VR_game_developer_in_Korea_on_PS_VR_Asia_Conference.jpg|Introduction of VR game developer in Korea on PS VR Asia Conference (Source :Official FaceBook) Swan song 5.jpg|"Swan Song" Screenshot on G-Star 2016 Source Swan song 4.jpg|Source Swan song 3.jpg|Source Swan song 2.jpg|Source Swan song 1.jpg|Source Video playing demo ver on event stage The presentation of 'Swan song' at G-Star (1) New Location.jpg|New Location Introduction Source Rink The presentation of 'Swan song' at G-Star (2) Gameplay.jpg|Gameplay Introduction Source Rink The School Swan Song Promo Girl.jpg white day swan song 1.jpg white day swan song 2.jpg white day swan song 3.jpg white day swan song 4.jpg white day swan song 5.jpg white day swan song 8.jpg white day swan song 9.jpg white day swan song 12.jpg white day swan song 13.jpg White Day Swan Song Promo Girl HD.jpg Videos Whiteday PlayStation VR Teaser Official|Beta Version: Shown here is simply a conceptual trailer based on the remake rendered in CGI. White Day - SCEK Press Conference Trailer (Gameplay)|Alternate Concept Trailer White Day Swan Song - Teaser Trailer (Off-screen) '화이트데이 스완송' 발표 촬영 영상|'White Day Swan Song' announcement footage '화이트데이 스완송' 캐릭터 소개|Introduction of the characters in White Day 2: Swan Song Video Coverage 2016 Korea PS Developer Conference - White Day Swan Song announcement (uncut)|Video coverage of "White Day: Swan Song" announcement 지스타2016 화이트데이 스완송 시연 영상|2016 Demo played by "THIS IS GAME" Staff. 화이트데이 담력시험 티저 트레일러|White Day: 담력시험 (Translation - 'White Day: courage test') Only VR Theme Park game. When this game trailer was announced, people thought this game would have shared several game sources with the White Day 2: Swan Song. Further notes Development *In the conceptual teaser trailer revealed at G-Star 2015 Korea event, the running feature was still present and the teaser demo was merely based on the remake. *ROI Games openly stated that "White Day did not meet overseas sales expectations. So we prepared to release it on Steam" and currently, "Swan Song" is expected to be released in Korea and any release in other countries aren't known. *Though initially, any possibility of oversea releases were excluded from ROI's targeted audience, but in ACGHK 2016 they announced the western title of the game: "The School: Swan Song" and had a VR demo for people to play, no actual footage was released to the public. It is likely they changed their mind following the release of the remake on Steam (PC) and PS4. *The first logo of the game was revealed in 2016 and had a Swan shaped like an S. The second one, which was the English/Global logo "The School: Swan Song" had the Swan in the back mirrored and shaped to look like number "2" which may be intentional. Later in 2017, the new Korean and international title and logo was announced to be White Day 2: Swan Song, with the Swan looking like number "2" as in the second/English logo. This could possibly be due to this site (being the first) and fans referring to it as White Day 2 and/or for naming convenience. *In August 2017, as the official Korean site for White Day: Swan Song went up, the new Korean variation logo (White Day 2: Swan Song) was up this time with the swan mirrored and placed after "White Day" to look like number "2" as opposed to older versions of the logo. Trivia *This is the first sequel to White Day / The School, the second major release being a remake of the first game. *This is the third time in a row in the White Day/The School franchise that a new engine is used. First being Wang Real, then Unity, then Unreal Engine 4. *In the PC/PS4 version of White Day's Remake, players can find some clues related to this game (White Day 2: Swan Song), such as Kim Ji-won's diary document: 1995.12.15 in addition to other documents. External links *Official Teaser site (KOR) Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:White Day series Category:Video games developed in South Korea Category:White Day: Swan Song